Humanity's new hope
by damnheart.o3
Summary: On an uncharted island looking for an SAD, the Straw Hat pirates and Trafalgar Law stumble upon a city divided by three enormous walls where they meet a strange boy named Eren and discover humanity is doomed to die at the hands of unspeakable monsters. Will the pirates survive? Or will they too become food for the Titans?
1. The unknown island

**I know I shouldn't be doing this... doing another story when I'm busy with my homework and when I still have other stories to update! But I can't help it! Shingeki no Kyojin needs LOVE! LOOOVE! and I hate people dying especially when it's my favorite character! why?! why is all the authors so cruel?!**

**anyways, here's for all of you! I have an OC here and if you really want to know her more, then visit my profile and read 'Alive'. Don't worry she's just a side character here ;) I'll be focusing more on the Straw Hat Pirates and Eren! haha, I don't want to bore ya people! **

**ENJOY! **

**disclaimer: Snk and One Piece is not mine!**

* * *

"Laaaaaaaaaand!"

"About damn time..."

"GEEEEEEEEH?!~ Yatta! Wahooo! Saaaanji! Make me a pirate bento... With lots of meeeeeeaaat!"

"Fine, fine you shitty Captain, but you better stay out of my kitchen."

"Huh? Wah! Can we go shopping Robin?! Please?"

"Of course, Doctor-san. I require some new books also."

"Hai, I wonder if they have any herbs..."

The Sunny approached the island at a leisurely pace, its bow cutting easily through the soft waves. As one, the pirates stood on the grassy deck, minus Luffy who was perched on his sacred seat atop the Sunny's lion figurehead, and took in their destination. The land was, from what they could see, nothing more than what appeared to be an enormous forest much like Upper Yard way, way back at Skypiea. Alarmingly tall trees stretched up to tickle at the heavily overcast sky with thick branches and huge leaves and between their thick trunks lay nothing but a thick darkness, masking whatever lay beyond from view.

"I've never seen this place before," Stellar Stefwill murmured, voice soft and melodic. After meeting up with the crew during their final day at Punk Hazard, she'd been visiting their ship ever since coming and going as she pleased without question- to Luffy she was just like another Nakama. Recently she'd intended to stay only a few days before moving on but the arrival at this island had her curiosity piqued so she had decided to stay awhile to check it out.

A slight wind had picked up, causing the Sunny to waver unsteadily for a moment and a dark chill to run through the crew. A deep sense of foreboding was shared between each pirate except for Luffy, who was happily grinning and chuckling away to himself without a care in the world- the grave seriousness of the atmosphere blowing completely over his head.

Nobody moved for a moment, all lost in awe of the sight before them, until Brook rubbed at his wrist slightly though he had no skin to scratch, "How creepy, I can feel the hair on my skin rising! Yohohohoo! Not that I have any skin!"

The poor joke seemed to shatter the tension around them and soon they were all lively again, Franky putting on a cheery smile and giving a big thumbs up to no one in particular, "I have this great feeling that this will be a _SUPEEEER_amazing island!"

There was a murmured but collective agreement among a few members; Chopper nodded his head determinedly, Robin chuckled softly, Nami put on a smile albeit forced, Brook cracked another Skull-joke and Luffy laughed wildly, throwing himself onto the deck and up on to the railings to get a better view.

Three members though were not as optimistic.

Zoro and Sanji stood on the stairs that led to the kitchen. The cook was gnawing roughly at the filter of his unlit smoke and Zoro had his one good eye narrowed, his hand hovering readily over his swords. Both had a shared sense of unease between them.

"Mugiwara-ya, remember that we're not here for fun."

The last member of their expedition stood underneath the center mast. His shoulders were pressed up against it, his long, lean body propped up against the wood. His lower face was hidden by the ruffles of his collar and upper part shaded by the peak of a soft white cap, a band of brown spots decorating it.

Trafalgar Law, the 'Surgeon of Death, Captain of the Heart Pirates', and the outcome of Luffy's agreement to a ridiculous and most likely unstable alliance between the Straw Hats and the Hearts. Usopp, Nami and Chopper had all tried their best to talk Luffy out of the potentially lethal contract but the young Captain had firmly put his foot down, assuring them that this was the only way he could pay the surgeon back for helping him. And because- though it scared Nami to say so- Luffy's word was law they had, though begrudgingly, accepted Trafalgar on to the boat and into the crew.

Stellar seemed the only one who was overjoyed by the dark Captain's presence besides Luffy and she was usually chatting away happily to him, a smile on both their faces even though Law fought to hide his by sinking lower into the collar of his coat. Usopp had been quick to pick up on this and had once been brave enough to use Law as the butt of a joke about his relationship with Stellar, but after being trapped in a Room and a conversation about just how interested Law was in human anatomy and wished to use the sniper as an experiment Usopp had never ever said it again.

"You know our objective," Trafalgar said, each word clear in his husky voice. Luffy laughed,

"Of course I do, Trafal-guy!"

The objective in question was, much like the one before, to destroy another SAD. However this one was hidden away on an unkown island that Nami's Logpose wouldn't detect, hence the need for Trafalgar.

How he knew where this island was located without a Pose himself, Nami would never know and she didn't want to- the Heart Captain was scary enough as it is. So she simply stood by and watched as Law tossed around directions and orders as if it were his own ship which, according to pirate alliance agreements, it kind of was in the sense that he could have some authority over it as was the same for Luffy over the submarine.

If it wasn't Law commanding them what to do with a smug look and a 'mightier than thou' air about him that annoyed Nami then it was the fact that Luffy, their own Captain, seemed to be fine with it. Over the past few weeks Luffy had completely thrust his absolute trust into Law's hands as if they were the best of friends! And what was even worse was that Sanji and Zoro didn't seem the least bit anxious or worried about it. If she could get them to at least talk some sense into Luffy then she would feel a bit more put to rest, but watching as they helped out when the surgeon asked them only made her feel more antsy.

Was it only her who was seeing that Law wasn't trustworthy?!

She waited for her overly energetic Captain to come bounding her way before hissing to him, "Luffy, do you really trust him?"

Luffy quirked an eyebrow, confused as to what she was talking about before he blinked in realisation, "Huh... Oh! Trafal-guy and I are friends- of course, I trust him Nami! _Shishishi,"_He crowed and shot her a confident wide grin that Nami was extremely tempted to wipe off.

She groaned, slapping her palm to her forehead, swearing down that dealing with Luffy's stupidity would one day surely drive her insane. She needed to do some shopping, badly.

She had to relieve some stress.

"D-do we really have to go there?" Usopp cried suddenly, his knees visibly shaking and a nervous look in his eyes.

Nami followed his gaze to see they had pulled up alongside the island. There were no docks but Franky had guided them to a side where they could easily raise the gang plank up and he was currently lowering the anchor, Brook guiding him by looking over side for any high reefs or rocks.

From this close the trees seemed even larger, perhaps even as tall as Sea Kings. Nami swallowed dryly as that wind whisked through again but this time the sense of dread only seemed to hit her, Usopp, Robin, Law, Chopper, Sanji and Zoro- the swordsman huffing and crossing his arms roughly as the little reindeer dithered and peered round the side of his leg.

"So scary! There might be monsters!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I wonder if beyond those giant trees are also giants human who eat another human like us." Robin uttered in a calm tone, a dry smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she rested one delicate hand on the curve of her hip.

"Gaaah! Don't share your unwelcome thoughts to us Robin!" Usopp shouted, flailing his arms.

"Arigato, Sanji!" Luffy excitedly took his already packed Pirate bento from Sanji's hands- the cook having collected the pre-made lunches up- and shoved it into a backpack he'd got from god knows where. He looked at each member of his crew in turn, failing to notice Zoro's hardened face and Nami's displeased one, and smiled- the thrill of adventure and discovery almost suddenly too much to handle.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji suddenly kneeled in front of her, his hand in front of his chest as he presented her with a delicately packed lunch, "Monsters or not, I will protect you with all my heart! I will beat their shitty asses for you, Nami-swaaan!~"

Nami blinked her soft brown eyes as if slapped harshly from her worried thoughts and said, "Uh, thank you Sanji-kun."

"Stupid cook..." Zoro muttered though his eye didn't watch Sanji's display, his gaze preoccupied with the vast expanse of forest that lay before them. But Sanji was quick to bite back,

"What did you say Marimo?!"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Zoro quipped back lazily, looking at the cook slowly. The blonde stepped into Zoro's personal bubble instantly at that, pushing his face in close,

"Do you want me to beat the shit out of you right now, you shitty third-rate swordsman?!"

Zoro bristled at that and his interest in the island was lost, "Are you asking for your death curly brow?!"

Sanji went to raise his leg when Luffy burst up between them, forcing the two apart roughly, "Yosh minna! Let's goooo!" He yelled and, without a second thought, jumped down the ship to the soft white sand. He went straight to the disturbing forest laughing all the while, leaving the majority of the crew gaping at their Captain's sudden escape.

"That _baka_! Leaving without warning again!" Nami screamed, frustration lacing her tone and she balled her fists.

Traflagar Law sighed, slunk away from the mast lithely like a cat, and jumped down the ship and followed Luffy's trail of ragged footprints on the sand. He stopped a little further up the beach and paused, looking back expectantly and waited for the others to follow suit. Zoro sighed,

"Can't leave that stupid captain alone, especially him," he said and left the ship, landing in an agile crouch on the sand.

Robin giggled, "This will be fun."

Nami shook her head and sighed her hands on her hips, "I only want to go shopping then leave. If that idiot captain of ours do something stupid, I will castrate him!" She growled, a determined look burning fiercely in her eyes.

Stellar simply smiled, a familiar thrilling sensation of adventure ran down her spine.

Nami, Stellar and Robin were next to leave and, after some stern and terrifying words from an angry Navigator that promised a world of pain if he didn't, Usopp left with them too. They began trekking up the beach to where Zoro and Trafalgar were waiting patiently when Sanji caught up to them, the cook falling quickly into the routine that was custom on every adventure they had- to cater to his beautiful ladies,

"I will follow you till the end of the world, Nami-swaaan! Robin-chaaaan! Stellar-saaaan!" He sang, pausing every so often to spew out a string of curses to a grinning shit-faced Marimo.

"Waaa! Don't leave me!" Chopper wailed and clumsily jumped down the ship, "O-oi! Wait for me too!"

Back on the Sunny, Brook chuckled as they watched their crewmates disappear to the dark, thick forest one by one, "Yohoho! Everyone is so enthusiastic as usual, neh Franky-san?"

"Yow!" Franky exclaimed, doing his usual wild pose before waving at his vanishing Nakama, "Don't worry minna! I will protect the Sunny!"

And with that the rest of the Straw Hat crew, including Law, went together to the strange forest, leaving Brook and Franky to guard the ship.

All of them blissfully unaware that the sense of foreboding on the wind was supposed to have been a warning...

* * *

**hmmm... how's it? I will be extremely happy if you review and give me your thoughts! About my OC... I think I'll describe her appearance :)**

**Stellar Stefwill, snow colored hair, pearly, pupil-less eyes, height- 5'3, weight-secret!, devil fruit power - crystal-crystal no mi, she's the shy and innocent type!**

**That's all the info I can give you, just read the story 'alive' and you'll know her moooore!**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOOOOOW!**


	2. Wall Maria

**Weeeell, long time no post minna. Sorry for not updating early. I have many reasons and I know you don't want to hear it. **

**Thank you for reviewing and adding this story on you alerts list! I am so tooouched! Seriously people! I'm melting from happiness! **

**ENJOY READING!**

**- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRAFALGAR LAW! (10.06.2013)**

**disclaimer: SnK and One Piece is not mine.**

* * *

They reached a wall.

A rather huge wall. It loomed over them all, impossibly tall and casting the nine pirates in a dark shadow.

"What's with the shitty wall?" Sanji mused, the smoke from the smouldering cigarette inbetween his lips. Zoro, as usual, was quick to quip back,

"Ask yourself, dumbass."

"What did you say, marimo?!"

"We fucking don't know this place and yet you're going to ask that stupid question, you third-class cook?!"

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!" Sanji raged, tapping his right foot in irritation.

"You're going to die first, curly brows!" Zoro snapped.

"STOP FIGHTING MORONS!"

The red haired navigator punched them both hard on the head, successfully shutting them up. Nami placed her slender hands on her hips, huffing at her impressive work.

"Seriously, stop acting like a kid! I've had enough of a stupid Captain to take care of!"

"Damn woman." Zoro muttered, earning a glare from the blonde cook.

"What did you just call Nami-san?!" Sanji shouted, standing up from the grass he just fell in.

"I don't want to repeat what I said, stupid cook."

"Teme-"

"STOP IT!" Nami screeched.

"Hai! Nami-swaaaan!" The cook swooned, spewing love hearts everywhere and leaving the swordsman with a feeling of nausea at the display.

"What should we do Nami? Should we break the wall?" Usopp asked as he stared up to sky with his hand shielding his eyes as he scaled the impressive building work, "I think this is at least fifty meters high," He added.

"Yosh! I say we break it!" Luffy exclaimed and raised his hand excitedly in the air as he jigged up and down on the spot.

Nami glared at her Captain, "We can't break it! What if there are civilians behind this wall and its purpose is to protect?! They won't want you smashing your thick skull through it!"

Luffy pouted and replied. "But we didn't pass by anything dangerous!"

"Don't you think it's weird that there is _nothing_ dangerous here?! This is New World for god's sake!"

"Nami is right, Luffy." Robin said and crossed her arms to her chest. She stared at the wall thoughtfully. "It's best to be careful for something could attack us unprepared."

"But I want to know what's behind this wall!" Luffy whined and collapsed onto the grass. Robin simply let out a small laugh while Nami sighed at her Captain's childishness.

"I can smell the breeze of fresh water!" Chopper suddenly exclaimed happily.

Hearing this, Nami perked up and whirled her head towards Chopper. "Really?"

Chopper nodded and pointed his hooves to where he could smell the water. "It's over there, it's not far."

"Ok minna! Let's go to where the river is!" Nami ordered and climbed aboard to sit on the back of the already transformed Chopper.

"Yosh Usopp! Let's race!" Luffy grinned at the smirking sniper.

"Don't go crying when you lose Luffy. I didn't train for nothing." Usopp proudly responded.

"_Shishishi._ I won't lose either."

And so they went away, passing by the grumpy Surgeon of Death, the smiling 'Violet Demon' Stellar, the annoyed Pirate Hunter and the swooning black leg.

"They're at it again." Stellar smiled as she walked side by side with the Heart Captain.

Law responded by sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. The Straw Hat Captain was beginning to give him a headache with all his running and complaining. He'd been so energetic ever since they left the ship and didn't seem to show any signs of tiring soon as he continued to run in every available direction.

The river, just as Chopper had said, was not really that far. They reached it faster than they thought and Nami smiled cheerfully at the clear water in front of her.

"Our ship can pass here." Nami said then held her hand out to Sanji. "Den Den Mushi."

Sanji twirled, kneeled and gracefully took out the baby den den mushi from his coat's pocket. "For you, mademoiselle."

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

"Ne, Usopp. What do you think is behind that wall?" Luffy asked aimlessly as he picked something up from the bank and tossed a pebble on the river.

Usopp shrugged and focused on throwing a pebble farther than Luffy. "A village, maybe."

"What kind of people do you think they are, Usopp?" Chopper asked while lying contentedly on the grass.

"I dunno." He replied.

"Franky and Brook will be here in a minute. We better stay _here_." Nami said, intentionally emphasizing the 'here' for Luffy.

Luffy groaned and slumped down on the grass. "It's so booooooring~"

"Let us rest, Luffy. We've been running all day just to catch up with you." Usopp complained and joined the two on the grass.

A loud rumble of noise was the only respond Usopp heard from Luffy.

"I'm hungry." He finally replied.

"You always are."

"I want food. Sanji~ I'm hungry!"

"Shut up, Luffy."

"Meaaaaat!"

"Wait for Franky to come here and I'll cook for you, shitty Captain! So stop complaining!" Sanji growled as he struck up another cigarette and exhaled sharply, pushing the smoke into Zoro's direction and the swordsman wrinkled his nose at it. Luffy groaned again and shut his mouth. He stared at the sky and another loud grumbling noise was heard, earning an exasperated sigh from the navigator.

"What now, Luffy?"

"I saw a meat shaped cloud on the sky." He replied nonchalantly.

Robin chuckled and Stellar giggled at their Captain's antics as, finally, their ship arrived, Franky as usual, doing his trademark pose while Brook simply sipped his tea.

"Yohohoho! Glad you're all alive and well, minna-san!"

"We nearly died… from exhaustion." Usopp said and climbed up the ship.

"It seems like your adventure is fruitful, Luffy-san." Brook stated as he watched his crewmates climb up the ship.

"There's nothing fun." Luffy replied as he puffed his cheeks in disappointment.

"Don't worry Luffy. The other side of the wall is waiting for us." Stellar tried to cheer the Captain up and smiled brightly when Luffy grinned big at the mention of the wall.

"Yosh! Full speed ahead Franky!" Luffy ordered enthusiastically.

"Yow! You can _SUUUUPER_ count on me!" Franky responded.

The Thousand Sunny leapt into a faster pace and Luffy's grin grew wider as they got nearer to the wall. In the distance, they saw a large wooden gate, blocking their way to the other side of the wall. It was rather old and quite wrecked. Luffy's normal punch could surely destroy it with ease.

"That's strange…" Nami said, observing the cracks and splinters on the wooden gate. If there is a wall to protect the people inside it, then why is the gate half destroyed and practically open?

Are the people on this island trying to protect themselves or not?

What's with this country?

"Gomu gomu noooo! Pistol!"

Luffy's powerful punch completely destroyed the gate, resulting a loud crash that echoed throughout the land on either side of the river, dust filled the air, making them unable to see ahead.

The ship continued moving forward and when the dust cloud finally vanished, the crew on were instantly on high alert.

Nami wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and when she could see, she couldn't help but gawk at the unexpected view in front of her. "What happened here?" Nami asked to no one in particular, her eyes wide as she took it all in.

The river continued through the village, dividing it in two. Well, what was left of it anyway. The houses they passed were destroyed, some right down to their foundations and there was no sign of life or movement anywhere. It was as if they'd walked straight into a warzone.

"This place is giving me the chills." Usopp commented as he rubbed his arms slowly.

"I hope the people living here didn't get eaten," Robin said calmly.

"I don't want to hear your thoughts Robin!" Usopp cried, immediately covering his ears.

"I don't like it, it smells like blood and gunpowder." Chopper whispered, sniffing at every direction before covering his little blue nose and dipping behind Sanji's leg, the blonde reaching down to rub his ear soothingly. Sanji huffed out a wisp of smoke, "What happened here? A war?"

"I doubt that a war happened here." Stellar uttered as she observed the dying village in front of her with keen pearl-like eyes. "War is more… messier than this. Besides... if it was a war, where are the bodies?"

"There's nothing fun here either…" Luffy whined childishly as he slumped on the rail board. He watched the village with uninterested eyes when suddenly a loud thud had the Sunny leaping into the air before crashing into the water again. The crew on board scrabbled to find secure footing. Nami and Robin held tightly onto the arms the Devil Fruit user had sprouted for them, Chopper and Usopp clutched the mast, Brook held onto the railings and Franky held onto the wheel. Trafalgar had ended upside down in an unfortunate tangle of Zoro and Sanji's limbs, the surgeon looking unimpressed as the cook and swordsman spat curse words at one another over who was to blame for their predicament. Stellar had crashed into some barrels, hissing at the pain in her back.

Luffy picked himself up from the stairs where he'd fallen and scrambled to get up on the railing of the ship. He looked up as an enormous figure, bigger than anything he'd ever seen stepped cleanly over a barely standing house and loomed over the ship. Luffy hummed thoughtfully as he looked it over, they way it blocked out the sun making it hard for him to see what it was clearly. He turned to face his crew who had, for some reason, been stunned into silence. Even the bickering between Sanji and Zoro had stopped and Trafalgar looked horrified and confused from his upside down position between them. Luffy pointed up to the figure above,

"What is that?"

* * *

**So they reached the first wall so damn fast... Well, for me, I think there will be no titans roaming around outside Wall Maria since there is nothing to kill/eat. But there will be titans inside Wall Maria. It's my thoughts and this story will follow what I'm thinking. Hope you understand. This story will go in a slow pace. I don't want to hurry and make the Straw Hats meet Eren and the others quickly. There will be no thrill if they meet ASAP, right? haha, I want the Straw Hats to explore the country all by themselves until they meet 'them'. Also, there will be surprises here and romance. YES, ROMANCE! You'll know who THEY are. SOON.**

**About my OC... she has a VERY important role here. Like what I told you last Chapter, she will be just a side character. She'll not do anything important except for two or three chapters. It really depends on the story flow. I hope you will like her! Do you need more description of her? Tell me and I'll describe her more for you :) **

**on the next chapter, the Straw Hats will finally meet and fight the Titans! Woo! Fighting scene! I'll do my best! They will meet lots of different and unique titan faces! Will they survive? Stay tune!**

**I'll be updating next, NEXT week. I have my Finals and I need to study! **

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
